


Hidden In Plain Sight

by Alyzia80



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Also he has social anxiety, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Hacker AU, Mild Language, Other, Tsuna is a troll, the vongola knows this but wants him there anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyzia80/pseuds/Alyzia80
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada is a nobody. All his marks are below average, and social anxiety certainly doesn’t help. However, there is another existence, this one cybernetic, hailed for being a skilled hacker that could single-handedly turn any amount of people against each other with one email. There couldn’t be any connection between the two, right?





	Hidden In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo a rewritten version of that thing on Wattpad because I was getting sick of it and it needs to be better. I am making it better. This is not plagiarism. Because I wrote both. Okay cool.

In a world where the next boss of the Vongola, Vongola Decimo, is being chosen, the previous boss finds himself with a dilemma. His options… didn’t look good. He could have chosen his adopted son, Xanxus, the assassin, but the whole premise of the Vongola was kindness (and quite frankly, he didn’t know how the Varia even existed in the first place). His other options were either of the CEDEF head’s sons. Based on the file information, should choose the older brother, or the younger brother?

Lost in thought, he was startled when a subordinate burst into his office in alarm. The Vongola Nono watched the younger man with a confused expression. 

“Sir!” he exclaimed, out of breath because he was no doubt forced to run here by one of his guardians. “It’s Degli, sir. He’s contacted us!”

“Degli? What business does he have with us now?” Nono idly wondered aloud, reaching towards his computer to bring up the linked email between him and his guardians. The subordinate bowed out.

The email went as follows:

**To: guardians@vongola.priv.net**

**Sub: Wasn’t there that one thing coming up?**

**(noReply)**

**Hello, Vongola guardians. I did a bit of, ahem, hacking around, and I noticed there was that one ceremony coming up. Looks like you don’t have many options. So I figured I’d give you a few more things to consider. Here:** [ **http://buddy-locator.com/** ](http://buddy-locator.com/) **.** **Use this number: (598) 184-xxxx.**

**Have fun!**

**Sincerely, Degli.**

**PS, don’t forget to invite me to the ceremony! LOL just kidding**

Nono clicked on the link to find himself staring at a phone tracer. He quickly inputted the number in the corresponding box, selecting Italy as the country. He waited. He was rewarded with a llama brandishing crooked teeth in an ugly underbite.

“Like HELL you’re getting invited to the ceremony, Degli.”


End file.
